Who is Your Hero?
by M14Mouse
Summary: A nine year old Madison writes about her hero.


Who Is Your Hero?

By: M14Mouse

Summary: A nine year old Madison writes about her hero.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: This is my birthday gift fic to DarkStarShadow! Read and Review if you wish!

A nine year old Madison is never one to put off a homework assignment but this one was different. She would stare at the piece of paper for hours at a time. The bold words were evil. They were mocking her and she was so sure of it. She glares again at the evil words:

Who is Your Hero?

She didn't want to do the same old thing like presidents or famous movie stars. She didn't want to do her mommy and daddy either. She loves them very much. She didn't want to leave out one of them and that would mean. Vida was her sister and she was brave, nice, and strong. Sometimes, she didn't act like a hero like when she pushed Billy into sandbox for calling her dumb. She bit her easer on her pencil and then looks up at her desk. Her eyes land on a picture of Chip, Vida, and her in their Halloween costumes. Her eyes light up at the thought.

My hero is my best friend, Chip. He is my hero because he is fearless…

"_I dare you to eat it." Vida said as she folded her arms across her chest._

_Madison looked at the pizza. It was covered in mushroom, pepperoni, marshmallow, chocolate sauce, and cheese. _

"_Why don't you eat it? It was your idea to make it, Vida." She said. _

"_It was your idea to make mom cook it. Mom is going to make us eat it." Vida said. _

_Maddie heard the door open and slam shut. _

"_V! Maddie! Where are you guys?" Chip said._

"_We are in the kitchen, Chip." Madison said. _

_Chip ran into the kitchen. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen and he tilts his head. _

"_What is that smell?" He said. _

"_We made pizza." Madison said._

"_It doesn't smell like pizza. It doesn't look like one either. What is that brown stuff? It isn't those anv…anvicho…I mean the little fishes." Chip said as he takes a seat by the counter. _

"_No…that is chocolate sauce." She said as he blinks._

"_It looks good. Can I have a piece?" He said. _

_She and Vida look at each other and then at Chip. _

"_What? It does! Are you afraid of the pizza, V? It has your favorites." He said. _

"_I am just waiting for you to try it first." Vida said. _

"_Okay." Chip said as he grabs a piece of pizza. He takes a big bit of it and chew for a moment. _

"_Wow…you guys know how to make a pizza." He said._

Madison giggles at the memory. Vida could barely eat a slice before she got sick. She took two bites before spilling it out. Chip ate three slices and took the rest home. Chip says that superheroes must have really strong stomachs. She didn't know what that has to do with being a superhero. It amazes her that he eat such odd food with no fear what so ever. She bit her easer a little before writing again.

He stands up for you when you really need it.

"_Leave Maddie alone, Billy." He said as he stood in front of her. _

"_Get out of the way, stupid head. I am going show her that she can tattle tell on me." Billy said._

"_No, Maddie is my friend. If she tattle tells on you, it is for a good reason." Chip said. _

"_Chip, don't do this. He will hurt you. We just need to get Ms. Muse." She said. Billy was the biggest bully in the school. He was taller and he could really hurt Chip. _

"_That is right, Ms. Tattle Tell. Run to the teacher like you always do." Billy said as he stepped forward. Chip didn't move inch. For a moment, she thought Chip really did look like a superhero. His arms were folded across his chest and his cape was flapping in the wind. He was giving Billy his superhero look that he practices in the mirror. _

"_Get out of the way." Billy said. _

"_No." Chip said._

"_Then I will make you." Billy said as he pushed Chip down onto the ground. Billy began to punch Chip. _

"_Chip!" She screamed. To her surprise, Ms. Muse came out of nowhere. She pulled up Billy away from Chip. Chip's nose was bleeding but Billy was sporting a bleeding lip. She didn't see Chip hit Billy. _

"_It is the office with you, Billy. Are you okay, Chip?" Ms. Muse said. _

"_I am okay." Chip said as he covered his nose. _

"_Madison, will you take Chip the nurse's office?" Ms. Muse said. _

"_Yes, ma'am." She said as she watched Ms. Muse drag Billy away. She turned her attention to Chip. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the ground._

"_You didn't have to do that." She said._

"_Come on, Maddie. Cheer up. You are my friend. A superhero never let his friends get hurt." Chip said with a smile. _

"_But what about you? You got hurt. I don't like to see my friend hurt either." She said. _

"_Well…." He said._

"_Just don't do get hurt a lot." She said. _

"_I promise." He said. _

Chip really tried to keep his promise. He doesn't like it when people are in trouble or hurt. It just Chip is…Chip. She giggles as she writes down the next thing.

He makes you feel like you can take over the world.

"_Come on, Maddie, just a couple of more branches." Chip said. _

"_I can't, Chip. My arms are tired and I am scared." She said. _

"_Just a few more branches and you will see the whole park. You have no reason to be scared. Me and V are right here and we make sure nothing happens to you." Chip said. _

"_Promise?" She said._

"_Of course, cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." He said. _

"_Okay." She said as she pulled herself up another branch. _

"_There you go. You are doing great!" He said as he climbed right beside her. _

"_Keep it going, sis!" Vida said as she climbed in front of her. _

_Sometimes, she would have to rest on a branch for a bit. She didn't think climbing a tree would be so hard but Chip and Vida was pushing her on. Every time, she could see the top of the tree getting closer. She felt a burst of energy when she saw it. Vida and Chip's words helped a lot._

"_See, sis, I told it was easy." _

"_Come on. One more branch closer to the top." _

"_Great job, Maddie."_

"_Look who is the superhero now." _

_She pulled herself up to the top. She grasped at the sight. She didn't realize she was so high. It didn't really matter. She could see everything from here. She could see her house and Mr. Jerkin's house. Everything on the ground was so small. It looked like ants. It was amazing. _

"_See? Isn't this great, sis?" Vida said with a grin. _

"_You don't have to be scared anymore. For now on, you can climb a tree whatever you want." Chip said. _

She could never climb that tree without their help. Even if she broke her arm on the way down, it was worth it. She wouldn't trade that moment for everything. Maybe, she should change taking over the world. Maybe, she should put take on the world. That sounds better.

He cheers you up when you are having a bad day.

"_Maddie…what is wrong?" Chip said as he taken a seat next to her. _

"_I failed it. I just know it." She said as she wiped her eyes. _

"_What did you fail?" He said._

"_I failed my math test. I couldn't remember what my seven times table was. I studied so hard too." She said. _

"_Well, we just are going to have to go conquer it." Chip said. _

"_What?" She blinks in confusion. _

"_We are going on an adventure to conquer the sevens. It wouldn't be so hard if you have help. There is no way that the evil sevens can beat Super Chip and Super Madison." He said as he jumped from his seat. His hand began to wave around. He was pretending to fight an invisible foe. _

"_You really think so?" She said as she giggled._

"_Of course, I think so." He said with a grin._

"_Then let's go." She said as she gets up._

Their adventure against the sevens made her forget about her test. She worried about nothing after all. She passed the math test. She smiles a little as she thought of something else to end her paper.

…_Chip is funny and can make every one laugh. He helps people in need and never asks for anything return. He just says that is what a superhero would do. I am just lucky to have a superhero as a best friend. _

Madison smiles happily as she finishes the last line.

"Mom, come read my paper!" Madison said as she runs off to show her mom.

Mr. Green gave her an A on her paper. When her sister and Chip asked who she wrote on, she would never tell. Gently, she put her paper in her memory box. It would never see the light of day unless she wanted it too. But as many years later and a search for an adapter, it did reach the light of day by the hands of a hero. As Chip read, his face turned red and he laughed. After he finished reading it, he gently placed the letter back in the box.

The End


End file.
